What if?
by C0rona
Summary: What if, after finding out that Kageyama Tobio, her enemy, is going to Karasuno, Hinata decided to go to another school? What if she decided to go to Aoba Johsai, and became the boys' volleyball team's manager? Fem!Hinata
1. The beginning of a new adventure

**A New Beginning**

This story will stray from the actual timeline a LOT.

I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

"Shou-chan, it's time for you to get ready for your first day of high school!"

Hinata suddenly snapped up in her bed, and after a few moments passed, her eyes finally flutter open to see her younger sister Natsu bouncing on her bed.

"I can't wait to play volleyball at Karasuno like the Little Giant!" she thought to herself.

"I'm going, I'm going Natsu, calm down," she tells her sister as she got up to take a shower.

The ginger scrambled out the shower and finished getting ready for school, running down the stairs excitedly towards the kitchen.

"Hinata! Calm down!" her mother reprimanded her.

"I'm just so excited!" the teenager explained,

Her mother sighed before breaking into a smile,

"I know you are, but you need to relax."

"Hai."

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, Hinata tossed her hair into its signature ponytail and frantically waves goodbye to her mother and sister as she gets on her bike to leave.

"Good Luck!" her mother shouted from the front door.

"Bye-bye Shou-chan!" she heard her sister yell.

"Thanks, Mom. And bye Natsu!" Hinata calls back as she started heading to school.

"He would be so proud of her," the older woman smiled to herself.

* * *

On her way to school, Hinata passed many shops and waved to a familiar shop owner that her father had been friends with.

"Good morning, Ukai!" she says as she stopped in front of the store.

"Ah, Hinata it's nice to see you again. Are you ready for your first day of high school?"

"Of course, I am so excited to play volleyball at Karasuno!"

"Your father would be so proud of you," he told her.

"I hope so," she replied softly.

A few moments of silence passed before the older man responded.

"You better get going then. Tell your mother and Natsu that I said hi " the shop owner said before waving her off.

"Bye Ukai-san!" the girl waved, pedaling away.

* * *

A few minutes later, she stopped in front of the school, stepping off her bike she anxiously locked up her bike and started headed towards the gym.

To her surprise, there was someone already there. She watched the dark figure practice serves, admiring their power and accuracy. One particular serve was so powerful that she gasped in awe.

As if instantaneously, the person turned their head to face her and Hinata could finally see his face.

"You!" she shrieked.

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

This is my first story on here so I know there might be a bunch of mistakes. Please review to let me know if I should continue.


	2. What are you doing here?

**What are you doing here?**

I only own the plot.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was her final volleyball game with the Yukigaoka's girls' volleyball team.

She waited anxiously for their match with her team, when she felt a familiar feeling in her gut. Excusing herself, she sprinted towards the bathroom. As she was about to leave the bathroom she heard a group of voices from outside the door.

"Yukigaoka? Never heard of them, probably another weak school, there's no doubt that we'll win." one of the girls said confidently.

"No doubt about that," another girl agreed.

Hinata was furious, how dare they say that about her team! She'll show them. She was about to give the girls a piece of her mind when another interrupted her thoughts:

"Oi! Don't underestimate your enemies, you might end up losing."

She heard the girls scrambling to apologize,

"W-we apologize Kageyama-senpai."

She decided that it was probably her turn to say something.

She opened the bathroom door and said warningly,

"You guys are going to lose, and you are going to regret underestimating us. Just watch."

The girls looked down at her and simply walked away.

* * *

The match was over, they lost.

She failed, she couldn't even make her father proud.

Forcing a smile on her face, she graciously thanked her friends for their help, limping as she wrapped her arms around them for a hug. Waiting for the rest of the team to start heading back to the bus before she started walking, refusing to let them see the tears in her eyes.

The boy she had seen earlier stopped in front of her and asked,

"What have you been doing these past 3 years?"

"Mourning," Hinata replied, her face moist with tears.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"I'm going to school here," he answered nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you be at some fancy rich school?" Hinata asked.

"That's none of your business. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to play volleyball."

"Who would let some trashy, unstable player on their team? You're an embarrassment to the game of volleyball and you are by far, the worst player I have ever seen. No one would want you on their team."

Hinata was stunned.

'How could anyone be so cold?! He didn't even know her, how dare he?!'

Running out of the gym, she bit back tears, stopping only after nearly running into someone else walking into the gym, they called after her, trying to ask her what was wrong, but she ignored them and sprinted towards her classroom.

After finally making it through her classes, she walked back to the stands and got to her bike before anyone could confront her on her tears. She pedaled home as fast as she could and ran up the stairs to her room, where she flopped onto her bed. After a few minutes passed, her mother knocked on her door and asked her about school.

"Hinata, are you okay? Did something happen at school?"

"I hated it there, I never want to go back there ever again." she sniveled.

Her mother seemed shocked at first, but sat on the side of her bed and rubbed her daughter's shoulder comfortingly,

After a while, her mother got up and left the room, coming back a little while later with a slip of paper in her hand.

"Hinata," she called.

"I just called Karasuno, and if you're really sure, you don't have to go to classes there anymore, where do you want to go to school then?"

"Anywhere but there," she hiccuped,

"Hmm," her mother weighed in.

"How about Seijoh? That was your father's second choice for his high school, they had already offered you an opportunity to attend classes there too."

"Really?! Did he? Then I would love to! I want to make Papa proud!"

Hinata's mom walked over to the ginger's bed and asked her what had happened, for her to no longer want to go to Karasuno.

The distressed girl explained the catastrophic events that happened at school.

"He was horrible Mama, I never want to see him ever again!" the young girl said exasperatedly.

"Okay, I'll call Seijoh and tell them you accept, if that's really where you want to go."

"Thank you," Hinata whispered thankfully before embracing her mother.

"Well, you better get some rest, you'll want to be ready for class tomorrow,"

* * *

After some deep thought, Hinata finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yay 1 follow! Here's Chapter 2! Shall I continue? Please review to let me know.


	3. Something New

**Something New?**

I only own the plot.

* * *

The next day, Hinata groggily woke up and anxiously got ready.

She lazily stalked down the stairs towards the kitchen to and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast.

"I called Seijoh, and they said you are welcome to go there." her mother told her.

"Really? They did?!" She jumped out her chair excitedly and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, mom!"

"It was no trouble at all, just eat your breakfast and finish getting ready for school, I'll drive you."

Hinata happily finished her breakfast and got the rest of her things ready for school.

* * *

When she got to Seijoh, the first thing she looked for was the gym. After asking a passing student where her class was, she decided to walk around explore the school. She took in her new surroundings, seemingly lost in her own her own world. Then, she bumped into something, snapping out of her reverie she looked up to see a concerned face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." the brunett apologize.

"It's okay it was my fault, I was distracted too," she flushed, embarrassed that she had already made a mistake on her first day.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, a third-year. And you are?" the older boy smiled.

"Err, Hinata Shouko, first-year."

"No wonder I didn't recognize such a beautiful face," Oikawa said, smiling when the girl's face turned a bright red

"Anyways, where are you going? I could walk you there." Oikawa said.

"Oh. I was looking for the volleyball courts."

"Ah, do you play volleyball then?"

"No!" she denied instantly,

The older boy raised an eyebrow at the panicked girl.

"I mean, not anymore, but I do love the game."

"That's a shame." he paused to think,

"Would you be willing to consider being a manager for our boys' volleyball team then?"

"Really?" the girl looked shocked,

"I mean- you don't have to if you don't want t-" he started before being cut off by the first-year,

"Uwaahh, really? I would love to!" Hinata nodded excitedly.

"That's great! Here, I'll show you where the volleyball courts are," he said before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the gym.

* * *

They finally got to the gym and burst through the doors, attracting the attention of everyone inside, after a few seconds everyone returned to their tasks, as if this were a regular occurrence.

After a few minutes of Hinata animatedly watching the team practice, she heard a loud yelp of pain and turned to see Oikawa covering the back of his head with his hands.

"Oi Trashykawa, we're supposed to be practicing, and you better not have another one of your squealing fangirls watch you practice again."

"Oww Iwa-chan, that hurt," Oikawa whined.

"And this isn't one of my fangirls, she wants to be our team's manager," Oikawa finished.

"Hmmm," the other boy glanced over at her before he continued to berate his friend.

"You better not have tricked her into saying yes, we don't need another one of your ditzy fangirls getting hit by a volleyball and passing out." the other male said.

"I didn't trick her! She actually agreed too, she said she would love to be our manager!"

"She didn't understand anything about volleyball and kept asking us annoying questions about you. Everyone on the team was sick of her,"

"Ah, but this girl is different, she understands volleyball, she used to play too!" Oikawa argued.

"Fine, but you have to convince Coach."

"I will, and I know that this girl will be a great manager!" Oikawa said confidently.

* * *

After a few more minutes of arguing, Oikawa grabbed her wrist and pulled towards who she assumed was the team's coach.

"Coach! I found someone to be our team's new manager!" Oikawa shouted.

"This better not be another one of those annoying fangirls, Oikawa."

"She isn't, and that was only one time!" he whined.

"Fine, who is it?"

"This is Hinata Shouko, she used to play volleyball, and we _just_ met," Oikawa grinned smugly as he gestured towards her.

"Hinata, huh?" he looked at her with a calculating look on his face.

"I knew your father, I watched him play in high school, he was on the greatest aces I had ever seen, it's a shame he decided to go to Karasuno. I heard about what happened a few years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he murmured, making sure Oikawa wouldn't hear him.

The ginger turned her head down sadly.

Confused by the sudden silence, Oikawa blurted out:

"So can she be our manager then, Coach?"

"Hmmm, That depends, are you up for the task?" he asked the shorter girl.

"Of course!" Hinata grinned.

* * *

Yay! It's chapter 3! I'm still not very sure about the ships though, any suggestions?


	4. A New Start

**A New Start**

Y'all already know I don't own Haikyu, but here's another reminder.

* * *

"Nice serve, Oikawa!" Hinata cheered from the side of the court.

It had been two weeks since she had first met Oikawa and had started being the manager for Aoba Johsai's Boys' volleyball team.

She remembered when she was first introduced to the team and chuckles at how nervous she was.

* * *

 **Flashback (2 weeks earlier)**

Hinata had decided to hide behind Oikawa while the coach had called the team together after practice that day.

"Ah, that was a good practice, team."

"But we have some news," he said gesturing to Oikawa.

"We have a new manager..." he paused.

The team groaned and rolled their eyes at their idiotic captain. They recalled the last time the team Oikawa had introduced a manager and shuddered at the memory.

"And she is totally cute, loves volleyball, and she isn't one of my fangirls this time!" he finished excitedly.

Most of the team was proud that they finally didn't have some ditzy, lovestruck, fangirl as their manager, but some of the team was a bit hesitant and couldn't believe the Oikawa had found a girl to be their manager that wasn't in love with him.

"So where is this mystery girl then, Captain?" Takahiro asked.

"Right here," Oikawa said as he pulled the panicked Hinata out from behind him.

Some of the team was shocked by how cute the short orange-haired girl looked.

"This is Hinata Shouko, our new manager," he said.

"So, Hinata, tell us about yourself," the coach said.

"Ah, as you know I'm Hinata, I switched here from Karasuno, and I love volleyball, and I am extremely excited about being your new manager!" she said enthusiastically.

"Wait, if you're from Karasuno, how do we know that you're not spying on us for them, you could be a spy!"

Oikawa was about to yell at the middle blocker for being rude to Hinata when she responded,

"How do I know you're not a turnip when your head looks just like one? Don't just go assuming things about me!"

Kindaichi was taken aback by the girl's words and muttered to himself after being unable to think of a comeback. Most of the team snickered and poked at Kindaichi about his head turnip-shaped head.

"Don't be rude Turnip-kun," Oikawa said as he smiled at the short ginger, to which she smiled back.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Needless to say, Hinata quickly adjusted to being the team's manager, she got along well with the rest of the team easily, although Kindaichi was a bit sore, they quickly became friends after Hinata apologized to him at practice the next day. Oikawa and Iwaizumi spoke to her often (Oikawa did most of the talking though), and they often hung out after practice while waiting for Hinata's mom to pick her up.

* * *

Hinata got used to going to school at Seijoh almost instantaneously. She quickly became friends with girls in her classes.

Many guys had tried flirting with the short ginger, but Hinata, being the completely dense person she was, never understood that people were flirting with her, so they usually gave up. Oikawa often flirted with her (pretty much every chance he got). His failed attempts to woo the girl was an inside joke among the team.

 **Time skip: a few weeks later**

Oikawa waited for Hinata outside of her classroom patiently, some of the guys who had passed by him and nodded understandingly, knowing what it was like to have to wait for their girlfriends. Five minutes had passed, and when he saw Hinata standing outside of her classroom talking animatedly with some of her friends, he walked up behind her and waited for her to notice, her friends noticed him and gave him a knowing look, but Hinata was too busy talking to notice.

Finally, he spoke up,

"Hinata are you ready to go to practice?" he asked in a sing-song voice. He saw her jump out of shock before she turned around to face him.

"Ah, yes, let's go," she answered. She waved goodbye to her friends and began walking to the gym with Oikawa.

"So...what were you guys talking about back there?" Oikawa asked

"We were talking about me joining the girls' volleyball team," Hinata answered distractedly.

"What?! Are you going to join?" he asked warily, praying for her to deny.

"No! Of course not, if I joined, I couldn't be your manager," she said cheerfully. After hearing her response, Oikawa relaxed, and let out a sigh.

"That's great news! I m-mean for the team, we would miss our favorite shrimp."

"Don't call me that, 'Trashykawa,' or I'll tell the team you hurt my feelings again,"

Oikawa shuddered, remembering what had happened the last time he had "hurt" the ginger-haired girl's feelings, the team had attacked him with volleyballs for "hurting" their adorable manager.

"No! I'm sorry, Shou-chan! Don't tell them!" he begged with his signature puppy-dog eyes.

"Ah, I was kidding! Don't worry!" she said apologetically while bowing.

"It's okay Hinata!" he answered reassuringly, feeling guilty for making the shorter girl panic.

"So anyway, how's your ankle?" she asked.

"Oh, it's getting better, the doctor said I'm almost fully recovered!"

"That's great!" she said happily.

* * *

After finally getting to the gym, they went inside and the team greeted her happily, even Kyoutani gave her a small smile.

"Good Afternoon! Let's practice well today!" she said cheerfully.

"Okay!" the team responded enthusiastically, automatically pumped up by her encouraging words.

"Alright everybody, get back to practice, I have some news to tell you guys after practice." Coach Nobuteru said.

* * *

After practice finished, Hinata left the gym to get the team some water. Oikawa had offered to help her, but she waved him off and insisted she didn't need any help.

"I can do it myself, Oikawa-senpai, anyway, I want your ankle to heal, so you can play well!" she said as she got up to leave.

While she was heading back with the water bottles, Oikawa popped up out of nowhere and offered to help her, she insisted that she was fine and could handle carrying the water bottles on her own, but after listening to Oikawa's begging for a few minutes, she finally caved and allowed the third-year to help her. When they finally got back to the gym, the team thanked her for the water and walked back to Coach Nobuteru to hear the "news" he had.

"Good job today team. You all did well today. Like I had mentioned earlier, I have some important news," he paused,

"Next week, we will be having a practice match with Karasuno."

* * *

It's chapter 4! Please review! I love hearing feedback!


	5. A Reminder

**A Reminder**

I don't own Haikyu, sadly.

* * *

 **Moments earlier**

"We'll be having a practice match with Karasuno."

Present

"No!" everyone turned towards her.

"Way! I meant that's so cool! I'm so excited!" she lied. Iwaizumi gave her a concerned look.

* * *

After finally leaving the gym, Hinata started walking towards the front of the school, anxiously thinking about seeing the Karasuno volleyball team next week.

'What if HE saw me?! The one reason why I left Karasuno is going to come back into my life!' she panicked.

'Okay, just relax, you can avoid him. It's only one day, you can do this.' she whispered, attempting to console herself.

"Hey, Hinata!" she heard someone call out. She turned around to see Oikawa waving his arms around wildly, and Iwaizumi walking behind him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Aren't you excited Hinata? It's our first practice match!" Oikawa said.

"I heard that Tobio-chan is going to Karasuno too, Iwa-chan!"

Hinata froze, 'how did they know him?' she thought.

"Hey, Hinata! I asked you a question. Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted," Oikawa asked worriedly.

"Ah, yes! I'm just thinking about something, can you repeat your question?"

"I asked you if you saw Kageyama Tobio while you were at Karasuno, are you sure you're okay?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine and to answer the first question, I don't think so, that name doesn't sound familiar." she answered with what she hoped was a calm voice.

Oikawa was about to ask her another question when Hinata's mother pulled up.

"Bye Grand King, bye Iwaizumi!" she said as she got into the car.

"Bye Hinata," Oikawa said solemnly.

"I thought you were going to ask her out today, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi said,

"I was just about to…" Oikawa whined.

"You better do it soon, I heard that Kunimi was going to ask her out."

"Whattttt?!" he couldn't believe that he wanted to ask out his beloved.

"Seriously Trashykawa, literally every single guy she meets, likes her! She's just too naive to notice," Iwaizumi said.

"Fine, I'll ask her out soon, Iwa-chan."

"Okay, but if you hurt her, the team will kill you, and so will I." he warned.

"I won't!" he said confidently.

* * *

 _1 week later_

Before she knew it, a week had passed and it was the day of the practice match.

Hinata had been nervous that whole day, she had been so nervous the days prior, she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and she almost fell asleep in almost all of her classes. Many of her friends were concerned, they had noticed her lack of sleep, but when they asked her if she was okay, she waved them off.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired," she would say.

"Oh really? You almost fell asleep twice during math! And you love math!" her friend Kotoko said.

"I promise I'm fine…" she swore.

Her friends shared a concerned look but reluctantly returned to their conversation.

* * *

After school, Hinata started heading towards the gym.

When she finally got there, she peeks into the gym to check if Karasuno's team had arrived when her vision went black and she jumped in shock.

"Hello Shrimpy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Oikawa," she said as she removed her hands from over her eyes and turned around to face the third-year.

"Are you participating in today's match?"

"Of course! We're going to crush Karasuno!" he responded excitedly.

"Nice…"

Hinata was about to walk back to the front of the school to wait for her mom when Oikawa asked:

"Wait, aren't you going to watch the match?"

"Ah, I don't know…"

"Please Shou-chan? Who's going to cheer me on?" he gave her his signature puppy look.

"Fine," she caved.

He smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the stairs. He was about to leave when Hinata asked:

"Can you stay with me? Please?"

Oikawa turned to see her with a panicked look on her face, and couldn't say no.

"I'll stay and watch the first set with you, but then I have to go," he promised.

Hinata's face lightened and now held a radiant smile, to which Oikawa smiled back and internally squealed at how adorable she was.

* * *

After watching their team lose the first set Oikawa decided to join the match.

"Sorry Hinata, I have to go now," he said apologetically.

"It's okay, but you have to win though, or I will never forgive you." she said playfully.

"You doubt my skills?" he asked while gasping dramatically.

"Of course not! Just go before Coach sends Hajime to find you," and with that Oikawa left.

* * *

He finally got to the volleyball court there was a loud squeal from his fangirls, and when he got there, without even having to turn around Coach Nobuteru asked:

"How's the ankle?"

"It's fine, I can get back to regular practice. It was just a slight sprain."

"For crying out loud! Be careful. You're the one who asked to play against Kageyama. What would we do without our official setter? It's embarrassing." Coach Nobuteru said.

"I'm sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his neck apologetically.

"Why are you late then?"

"Um. I-" he started,

"You were with Hinata, weren't you?"

"I-" he said searching for a response ,

"Nevermind, just get ready." the older man interrupted.

* * *

Oikawa finished changing and warming up and sat on the bench next to Coach Nobuteru.

"Oh, my. We're in a crisis."

"Did you warm up?" Coach asked,

"Perfectly," he answered confidently.

Switching with Kunimi, he grinned,

"Leave the rest to your senpai."

"Hai,"

"Wish me luck Hinata!" he yelled to the ginger sitting in the stands.

"Good Luck you guys! Play well!" she cheered happily, turning away, hoping that Kageyama wouldn't recognize her.

Unfortunately for her, he did.

"Hey! It's the worst volleyball player in the world! So this is where you ran away to? What's the difference? Their team doesn't want you either!" he taunted.

In the bleachers, the short ginger failed to hold back tears, sobbing, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the gym.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Oikawa yelled at the setter, enraged that he had hurt his beloved's feelings. The entire Aoba Johsai sent him death glares, infuriated that he had made their favorite manager cry. The entire Karasuno team was stunned, especially Tanaka, who was more than enraged.

"How could you be so disrespectful to a girl?!" the third-years holding him back as he yelled,

"It's the truth." the raven-haired boy said in an impassive tone.

Oikawa was about to attack the setter, but he felt someone grab the back of his shirt

"Don't. Hinata would be mad at you if you got in trouble." Iwaizumi said with a dark, intimidating tone.

"Let's just win."

* * *

After Kageyama's outburst, the Seijoh Volleyball team felt more determined to win. Oikawa's serves were mostly directed at the first years.

"You're not very good at recieves, you must be first years," he called out as he directed another serve at Tsukishima.

Continuing, he taunted the dark-haired setter,

"So, Tobio-chan, I guess you didn't make it to Shiratorizawa, huh?"

"Did you tell your team why you're called the 'King of the Court?' How about when in middle school, and how your teammates hated you?"

"Shut up!" Kageyama yelled at the older boy.

"I guess, you're still the same," he said with a dark tone. Oikawa was about to serve the ball into Kageyama's face when Iwaizumi again grabbed his arm,

"Don't. You're better than that."

Oikawa huffed in response, but he reluctantly served.

* * *

What?! Is it already chapter 5? Damn. Anyway, Please review!


	6. Who are you?

**Who are you?**

We all know I don't own Haikyuu, sadly.

* * *

Hinata had been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes. Some of the other girls that had been watching the match had tried to comfort her, but she still felt terrible.

After a few more minutes had passed, Hinata checked her phone and saw "34 missed calls and over 40 unread messages from 'Grand King.'"

Checking the time, she read 5:00,

'The match is probably over.' she thought.

She picked her stuff up, and after splashing water on to her face, she cracked open the bathroom door, peeking through to check if there was anyone nearby.

"Thank god. It's empty," she sighed in relief,

Cautiously leaving the bathroom, she walked through the halls, texting her mom that the match was over, as she was walking, she bumped into someone. She look up to see a tall blonde with glasses.

Stepping back, she noticed the blond's uniform, black and orange,

'Karasuno hasn't left yet?'

'Why are they still here?'

Millions of questions crossed her mind before a voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Are you going to apologize now?" he asked,

"Oh, I mean I'm sorry," she offered lamely,

"I accept your apology." he said with a flat tone.

"Why were you crying?"

"What?!" she said shocked.

"Your eyes, they're red,"

"Oh, I was just tired," she said, waving her arms dismissively.

"Sure."

"I was!" she said stubbornly.

"Whatever,"

"I don't recognize you, what year are you in?" she questioned.

"First."

"What?! I didn't see you though..."

"Why would you see me?"

Instead of answering the blond's question, she waved it off, and turned to leave.

"Oh, umm, I have to go now." she rushed, attempting to avoid his question,

She started to head down the hall, but was stopped,

"Wait, how would you recognize me?" he asked with what seemed a concerned tone, taking ahold of her wrist to prevent her from ignoring his question again.

"I swear I don't know you, and I've never even seen you before." the taller boy opened his mouth to respond when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"HEY! Leave her alone!"

They both turned to see Oikawa with an annoyed look on his face. He pulled her away from him and confronted the blonde first-year.

"What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything." the taller boy answered,

Hinata attempted to speak up and explain that the other boy hadn't done anything wrong, but kept getting interrupted by the boys that were too busy arguing to notice,

"He didn't do anything!" she finally yelled.

Both boys turned towards her, shocked by her outburst,

"He didn't do anything Tooru."

"But-"

"Let's just go," she sighed, grabbing his arm,

Oikawa sent the Karasuno student one last glare before following Hinata outside.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything?"

"Yes!" she said exasperatedly,

"Okay, fine."

"Sooo… How was the game?"

"We won. Obviously, thanks to my great serves," he grinned,

She giggled, nodding along she said, "Of course you did,"

After a few moments of silence, the older boy decided to ask,

"Why did Kageyama say those things back there?"

"Oh, umm… Do you really want to know?"

"Of course,"

"Okay." she sighed, staring into the distance.

"It all started last year," she started,

"I was in middle school, it was my first and last volleyball match that year. I had missed a lot of practices that season, and I was close to quitting. I was about to quit, but my mom convinced me to play this one last match. We were playing against the Kitagawa Daichi girls' volleyball team. When we got there, there were some girls talking about how horrible our team was, so I was about to tell them off when someone beat me to it, it was Kageyama. After that, I decided to tell the girls off myself, but they just ignored me." she paused, exhaling shakily, she continued.

"We ending up losing that match. It was the worst experience of my life, it was my fault we lost," she bit back a sob.

"My father would've been so disappointed," she whispered, eyes watering,

Oikawa was for the first time in his life, was speechless.

The girl he had never seen without a smile on her face, was in tears.

He stared at the girl sitting next to him and carefully wrapped his arms around the ginger.

* * *

Hi guys, I'm back with chapter 6!

Sorry for the extremely late update, I've been working on the plot. I've decided to make this a Hinata x Everyon fic!

Please review, it motivates me to write more!


	7. The Guardian Deity

**The Guardian Deity**

Hey guys, I'm back with another update!

* * *

"Shou! Wake up! I need you to pick something up at the store!"

Lazily sitting up, the ginger-haired teen stretched, yawning as she headed toward the bathroom. After splashing cool water onto her face and tying up her hair, she marched down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was preparing breakfast.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" her mother sighed, and handed her a large bowl,

"Mix this for a second, I'll go get my bag," she rushed,

A few seconds passed before her mother came rushing back into the kitchen and handed her some money,

"Can you pick up some eggs? I forgot to pick some up yesterday at the store."

"Sure, what are you making anyway?" she inquired, setting down the bowl, and moving to check the pot on the stove,

"It's a surprise..." the older woman smirked teasingly,

"Oh really? I bet it's-" she started, reaching for the pot's lid, only to be stopped when her mother smacked her hand with a spoon,

"Oww..." she whined in pain,

"I told you it was a _surprise_!",

"B-"

Cutting her off, her mother pushed her towards the door "Now, I need you to pick up some eggs,"

"and tell Keishin I said hi," she added as an afterthought

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I just wanted to see," she smiled innocently,

"You'll see later," her mother called out, waving her off as she headed off to the store.

* * *

After paying for her purchase, Hinata walked out of the store, and headed across the street to a familiar storefront,

"Ohayō" she called out happily as she stepped into the store,

"Ah, hello Shouko, haven't seen you in a while" he smiled at the smaller girl as he reached into the steamer (is it even a steamer?) to grab a pork bun, which he then handed to her

"Yeah, I've been busy with school,"

"So how's Seijoh,"

"It's good, we just had a practice match against Karasuno,"

"Interesting,"

"So why are you acting so nice today Keishin?" the ginger-haired teen eyed him suspiciously,

"Can't I just be nice?"

She shot him a look of disbelief,

He sighed, "Fine, you got me, I have a proposal…" he paused,

"I have gotten the offer to be a coach…"

"And… what about this offer,"

"It's at Karasuno." he finished.

"That's great! So, what's the problem then?"

"I need someone to help me analyze the team…"

"No, no, no, no, no, and no,"

"I'll let you have free meat buns for a week…" he offered,

Taking a second to think about the offer, she still shook her head,

"How about 2 months?" she suggested,

"No way in hell! Three weeks!" he countered,

"Hmm, how about four, _and_ I'll join a practice match. That's my final offer." she finished, eyes gleaming excitedly,

The older man sighed in defeat, and hesitantly, he agreed "Fine, I know I can't win against you,"

"Yes!" Hinata grinned triumphantly,

"It's a deal."

* * *

The next morning, after getting ready, Hinata waved goodbye to her mom and set off towards Karasuno.

On her way to the school, thousands of questions went through her head,

 _Why did I even agree to this?_

 _Because of the pork buns,_ her subconscious answered for her,

 _Damn, those pork buns._

As she mulled over her decision, she failed to notice another teen walking down the sidewalk...

and proceeded to crash into them.

* * *

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

"Hnnn," the dark-haired teen moaned in pain,

"Are you okay?" she asked with a panicked tone, and frantically waved her hand in front of his face.

The male lay dazedly on the sidewalk, trying to understand what had just happened,

a person, who was trying to talk to him, had just hit him, with a bike...

 _Interesting..._

Noticing that the pain in his leg had subsided, he opened his eyes,

Before even stopping to think, he opened his mouth and asked,

"Am I in heaven?"

"Huh?" the goddess-like girl gawked,

"You have pretty hair," he continued dazedly before finally snapping out of it,

"I m-mean..."

* * *

Hinata turned back to the injured teen.

"Oh, you're okay!" the girl sighed gratefully, tucking her phone back into her pocket,

She held out her hand to help the shorter boy up.

"I'm _so_ sorry for hitting you, I wasn't really paying attention," she flushed embarrassedly,

"It's okay, I'm stronger than I look," he grinned reassuringly,

"So where are you heading?"

"To Karasuno, I'm supposed to be helping the boys' volleyball team,"

"Really? I was heading over there too!"

"Awesome! Should we head over there together, then?"

"Okay!"

* * *

As they were about to enter the gym a wave of panic struck Hinata.

 _Breathe, it's okay, just do it for the meat buns._

Pulling up her hoodie, she stepped into the gym.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for the late update again. :(

But I hope I'll be able to update again this week!


	8. Back to the Past

**Back to the Past**

Stepping into the gym, she was thankful that no one had paid any attention to her. Tightening the strings on her hoodie as tightly as they allowed her to, she speed-walked towards the older blond.

As she was rushed towards the older man, she failed to notice the ball hurtling towards her.

"Hey watch out!" she heard a voice call out,

Everyone turned towards her in shock. A few braced themselves for the thud of impact.

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, and she finally noticed the ball hurtling towards her.

As if in a trance, she felt herself get into position to receive the ball as she had done so all those times before.

* * *

If anyone had warned him that joining the school's volleyball club would lead to him meeting one of the most frustrating people on the planet...

He would've joined the basketball club instead.

Other than Tadashi and the third-years on the team, the tall blond found himself getting more and more annoyed by the so-called, "King of the Court" and the bald 2nd year that seemed to get riled up over everything.

Sighing again, he glanced over to the 2nd year who seemed to be yelling at a shorter boy with a tuft of bleached hair that fell above his forehead.

Turning back to the court, he made eye contact with the "King," who seemed to be distracted by something in the distance.

He turned to see what the other boy had been watching when he heard the team's captain yell out "Hey watch out!"

As the hooded-figure turned, they finally noticed the ball hurtling towards them. He braced himself for the inevitable yelp of pain but was shocked when the small figure fluidly moved to receive the ball.

Almost as if on instinct, he noticed.

After successfully receiving the ball the figure stood up and scurried across the gym towards their new coach.

* * *

Hinata smirked at another perfect receive before suddenly remembering where she was and darting towards the shop owner.

"It's weird to see you outside the shop." she smiled innocently at the older man.

"You do know that you're late right? " the older man answered without taking his eyes off his clipboard.

"I may have injured someone..."

"What?! I'm going to call your mother!"

"But-"

"Your mother is going to kill me if you keep getting into trouble!"

"They're okay," she huffed exasperatedly,

"Luckily, I'm still going to have to tell your mother though," he sighed as he pulled out his phone,

"Wait- Errr... How's it going with the team?" she blurted out,

He looked up at the team and began pointing out the team's strengths and weaknesses.

"That's the captain," he pointed toward one of the larger players practicing receives,

"He's a wing spiker along with 'baldie' over there," he pointed at the bald guy yelling at the boy she had met this morning.

"That's the setter," he gestured towards the boy with silver hair attempting to call the boys back to order,

"I believe that's our libero," he pointed at the shorter boy she had just met,

"And then, there are those three," he pointed at the group of boys, the blond taunting _him_ , and another boy nervously watching the two.

"That's it? No ace?" she asked with a bewildered expression,

"I was told that he quit."

"That's interesting..."

Out of nowhere a shorter man wearing a green tracksuit stumbled into the room,

"I'm so sorry, I slept in after spending the night grading!" He muttered anxiously, nervously bowing his head.

"It's fine, I was just showing my assistant who's who. This is Ittetsu Takeda, the team's advisor,"

"Ah yes, I remember you mentioning her. You must be Miss Hinata Shouko, I've heard many great things about you!" he bowed again,

"Oh there's no need for bowing," she smiled, waving her hands in panic at the teacher before her.

"No, no, I should be thanking you for your help," the advisor explained.

She hummed before turning toward the coach, "So when are we getting started?"

"Right after I finish introducing you to the team."

"Ehhh? There's n-no ne-" she stuttered out, but it was too late, he had already called the team together.

* * *

"I have gathered you all here to introduce my new assistant, Hinata Shouko."

* * *

Hey, guys, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but, I'm back!  
Anyway, I'll try to update again soon!


End file.
